Night Discovery
by Shiek 2
Summary: Krad finds a certain someone on the street collapsed. What will he do? Krad x ? Please R&R! Complete for the most part.
1. Default chappie

Sheik 2: Hi guys! This is my 2nd fic and OH CRAP I just realised I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first one!!! AHH!!

Dark: HAHA stupid!

Shiek 2: Dark you better shut up or I'll kill you.

Dark: Whatever! You couldn't even catch me!

Shiek 2: -growls- You are SO dead Dark! -tackles Dark and gets in a fight with him-

Dark: Kraddy-kins do the disclaimer and start the fic while she's distracted!

Krad: -sigh- Shiek 2 does not own D.N. Angel or any characters in this story.

Dark: On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stumbled through the streets. It was late so nobody was on the streets to notice him. "Thank the Gods."he thought to himself.

If he couldn't get home soon he would collapse. He was injured pretty badly. He had dozens of wounds all gushing blood and he was beginning to suffer from the

blood loss. But he kept going. Finally, his legs gave out and his vision started to blur. "Dammit just when I was almost home."he thought before his consciousness

slipped away.

Satoshi Hiwatari had been walking home that night when he spied a crumpled figure on the street. He soon recognized the figure as a

person. The person was male, had violet unruly hair and looked like a mess. Satoshi was shocked, there laying before him was the legendary Phantom Theif Dark

Mousy. Satoshi looked him over for wounds.He noticed that Dark had many wounds and was losing lots of blood. "What should I do,Satoshi thought, I can't just

leave him here and I can't turn him into the police in this condtion." "Satoshi-sama, I ask that you help Dark just this once. I may want to dispose of him but he doesn't deserve a death like this." Krad said sadly from a deep part of Satoshi's mind. "What's going on, is that worry and sadness in his voice?""Okay, we'll help."

"Satoshi-sama, please transform into me so we can get home quicker." Satoshi nodded and transformed into Krad. Krad looked down at Dark with a gentle expression on his face. "Dark...What happened you?" Krad gently picked Dark up bridal style and flew off towards Satoshi's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry guys but... TO BE CONTINUED**

Shiek 2: So, What did you guys think? Oh and sorry for the short chapter.

Dark: You killed me!

Shiek 2: Did not! Your just wounded and unconscious, JEEZ I think you should know the difference! And I had lots of trouble with Satoshi's name and calling him sama!

Krad: Thats because you have no respect for the great Satoshi-sama!!

Shiek 2 : Krad.

Krad: Yes?

Shiek 2: Shut up.


	2. What the hell happened Fluff and fever

Okay guys I'm finally back. Thankies for the review kahuffstix! I'm really glad you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up but I just couldn't decide what would happen next. Anyways enough blarney from me.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N.Angel if I did then we all know that it would be alot different.

When Krad arrived at Satoshi's house he walked in and walked towards Satoshi's bedroom. He walked in and set Dark down gently on Satoshi's bed. He walked into Satoshi's bathroom and grabbed some bandages and alchol to clean and bandage Dark's wounds. When he came back he saw Dark sweating alot and muttering incoherently in his sleep. He set the bandages and alchol down next to Dark and assuming Dark had a fever went and got a wet cloth. He placed the cloth on Dark's forehead and let his hand fall to Dark's face and traced his jawline and the lines on his face up to his lips. Then Krad remembered what he needed to do. He slowly and gently pulled Dark's shirt off. When he got it off he first wrapped bandages tight around Dark's ribs because they looked broken. Then he cleaned a particularly large gash on Dark's side. Dark moaned in pain and tried to move away Krad's touch but Krad grabbed his arm and held him firmly in place. He then cleaned and wrapped a gash on Dark's head. Dark again moaned in pain but didn't try to move. After that he cleaned and bandaged Dark's other injuries. When he was done he saw that Dark's face was more flushed than before and he was still muttering incoherently. Krad wiped some of the sweat off of Dark's face replaced the cloth on Dark's face and pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He watched Dark sleep and soon fell asleep himself. He woke up to Dark groaning the next morning. He looked at Dark and saw his eyebrows kint together and his lips pull into a frown as if he was trying to wake up. He moaned again then opened his eyes slowly.

Dark opened his eyes to find a blurry figure standing over him. His vision slowly cleared and he could make out blonde hair and golden eyes.He only knew one person who had blonde hair and golden eyes. "Krad?" He asked his voice weak and raspy.

"Yes. Here drink this." Krad offered him a glass of water. Dark drank it thirstily.

"Don't drink too much or you'll get sick." Krad set the glass down on the table next to the bed. Dark stared at him confused. Krad just stared back for a while then it started to bug him.

"What?!" Krad asked frustrated that Dark just kept on staring at him like that. Krad sat there glaring at Dark waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. It's just we're supposed to be enemies then I get hurt and here you are nursing me back to health it just doesn't make sense! Usually -ACHOO!" Dark sneezed interupting his long speech. He pouted. Krad started snickering then started laughing. Dark eyed him suspiciously.

"What's so funny?!" Dark asked a little annoyed.

"No-nothing. It's just you start giving this big speech and then you sneeze and start pouting your face was just so priceless." Krad then returned to his laughing. Dark glared at him from his spot on the bed. Krad's laughing eventually dide down.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Sorry your face was so priceless not to mention cute." Dark's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "Your cute when you blush too." Dark blushed more if that were possible and he muttered curses under his breath.

"So Dark you wanna tel me what happened?" Krad asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"It's a long story. Emiko had me and Dai-chan go steal some little pendant and when we got there it was going out of control and zapped me and Dai-chan separating us. The stupid thing started going after Dai-chan so I distracted it so he could get away. It roughed me up a bit not to mention I ran into the cops when I was leaving. I was on my way home when I blacked out and I guess that's when you found me." Krad nodded. Dark stared at him with half lidded eyes. The conversation seemed to have exhausted him and he was no where near being recovered. Krad helped Dark lay back down in the bed.

"Go back to sleep Dark. You need it and you look tired." Dark nodded and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and he started shivering. Krad put a blanket on top of him. He was still shivering and Krad didn't have anymore blankets.

"_Ah Dammit! Do I really have to do this?"_ A loud groan from Dark answered his question. _"Fine!"_ Krad got in the bed with Dark. Dark immeadiately curled up to Krad wrapping his arms around him and cuddling much like a child would a teddy bear. "Dark?" He asked. He got no answer. Krad shrugged and decided to take a nap. He quicly fell asleep and wrapped his arms around Dark in a similar fashion.

Awwwwwwwww Look at the fluffiness. I didn't mean to make it that fluffy it just kinda happened. Did Dai-chan make it home or get kidnapped by some pervert like Micheal Jackson. Who knows? We'll just have to wait until the next chappie which will hopefully be soon. Please R&R!


	3. Waffles, A movie and Tylenoyl

Okay. I'm finally back guys YAY. Unfortunately I'm sick so if this sounds weird its probably the reason why. I will also have more time after school now so hopefully that I can update more YAY. Thanks for reviewing kahuffstix I'm glad you still like it :).

Minceo Thanks for reviewing and for the advice. I noticed I did use walk alot when I read back over it so I will try not to do that in this next chapter. :) TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it but if Micheal Jackson did kidnap Dai it would be more interesting right? Just kidding. I'm glad your not really going to kill me. :)

Okay so now that I've thanked my reviewers lemme see where I left off at. Krad and Dark fluff Dai-chan missing. OK. Lets get going. SPOILER ALERT: If You Have Not read vol. 11 of the manga and you don't know who Argentine is you may be a little confused. But really the only thing I use from vol.11 in this chappie is Argentine.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

/Dai talking to Dark/

//Dark talking to Dai//

\Krad talking to Satoshi\

\\Satoshi talking to Krad\\

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own D.N. Angel wish I did but I don't :(

ONWARD WITH THE FIC. . 

Krad woke up with his arms wrapped around Dark and vise versa. _'He looks so cute asleep.' _ "Dark. Daaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrk. It's time to let go of me and wake up." Krad poked Dark's cheek. Dark's brow twitched and his eyelashes fluttered open. He groaned and looked at Krad. "I feel like shit.What happened?! Oh yeah you saved me and I fell asleep. But that doesn't explain what you're doing in bed with me with your arms wrapped around me. Hmmmmmm a mystery.(1) Krad rolled his at Dark. "Yes Albert Einstein now would you please let go of me?" Dark finally noticed what he was doing and blushed. "Sure" He let go of Krad then he remembered all of what happened including that Daisuke was missing. "OH FUDGE MONKIES!!! KRADDY-KINS DAI-CHAN IS MISSING!" He screamed.(2)

"I know that Dark! PLEASE stop screaming and DON'T call me that!"

"Whatever you say Kraddy-kins."

"Dark! Just shut up and wait here while I go make breakfast. Try contacting him while your waiting or something."

"Will do Kraddy-kins." He mock saluted Krad.

"SHUT UP."

"Soooooo Dai-chan's missing. If he didn't make it home Emiko will be pissed and I will be murdered. I wonder why Krad hasn't murdered me yet...Oh well. I wonder if he knows how to make waffles." With that said Dark attempted to get up forgetting about his injuries. He soon remembered them when he felt pain almost everywhere and sick. He settled for laying back down and trying to contact Daisuke.

//Dai-chan are you there? Hellllllooooo Earth to Dai-chan//. He frowned when he got no response.

//Dai-chan me and your girlfriend Riku are getting married!// He frowned deeper when he still got no response. _'Where the hell is the little twerp anyways?!'_

(Scene Break)

Daisuke woke up with a massive headache and had no idea where he was. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he wasn't in his room. He was in a...Lighthouse? _'What the hell?! This is ridiculous. I am sooooooo outta here.'_ Daisuke got up and began to leave when a loud noise came from behind him and a stero started playing the song Thiller by Micheal Jakcson. "Oh. Shit." Daisuke prepared himself but when he turned around instead of MJ he came face to face with...Argentine. "DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." Argentine said. Daisuke just stared at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell man?! I thought you were effin Micheal Jackson since you played Thriller. You scared me silly!"

Argentine did a dramatic pose. "No he's just my idol. Thats how I became the great person I am today." Daisuke stared at him like he was crazy again.

"Okay well I'm outta here. See ya." _'I'm gonna need therapy after this.'_ But Argentine grabbed Daisuke's arm. "Hey let go!"

"Wait Daisuke I need you so I can--Wait! Dark and Krad are having...WAFFLES!! OMG NO FAIR I WANT SOME!" And again Daisuke looked at him like he was crazy and slowly inched out of the room and ran away to Satoshi's house. Little did he know that Argentine was following him.

"I will get their waffles Daisuke just you wait. And after I eat them all I will rub it in their faces and kill them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Scene Break)

Krad loked up across the table from his waffles. "Dark are you sure your feeling okay?"

"Yuuuuup. I feel loads better thanks to your delicious waffles! How did you get to be such a good cook?" He said waving his fork back and forth.

"Satoshi taught me!" He said proudly.

"Well thanks for breakfast. I'll help you clean up" Dark tried to get up to help clean up but Krad grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! Your doing no such thing!" He scooped Dark up into his arms and set him on the couch in the living room.

"Hey I can-" But Krad put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"I will clean up the kitchen and then I'll put a movie in we can watch together to pass the tim. You will sit here and wait for me and not get up. Understood?" Dark could only nod. "Good boy."

Krad finished up cleaning the kitchen then turned all the lights off in the house, shut the blinds,made popcorn, and put in a scary movie. It was The Hills Have Eyes.

"What movie are watching Kraddy-kins? Is it scary?"

"Its supposed to be but I haven't seen it myself yet." As the movie progressed Krad wasn't very impressed. It didn't have a good plot and it wasn't really scary just gross with all the killing.(3) Dark on the other hand however was scared the minute the first person got killed. He jumped and curled up next to Krad hanging onto his arm for dear life. Then there was a knock at the door and Dark buried his face in Krad's chest. Krad patted Dark on the back.

"Dark. It's ok someones just at the door pause the movie and I'll get it." Dark paused the movie and watched Krad hurry towards the door. He opened it to reveal Daisuke. Dark let loose a rather unmanly shreik. he pointed to Daisuke.

"It's a zombie!!! AHHHHHHH!! Oh wait it's just Dai-chan. Sorry false alarm." He sat there grinning. "Come on in Dai we were just watching a SUPER scary movie!" Once Daisuke was inside and everyone got settled Argentine came from behind and aimed some kind of blast at Dark but he had horrible aim so he missed and hit Krad.

"NOOOO now I will never get my waffles!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran back to his light house crying like a little girl.

"Krad! NOOO! I'm so sorry Krad! I love you! Please don't die!" When the smoke cleared an arm reached out and grabbed Dark. He was pulled in and his lips me with Krad's lips in a passionate kiss.

" I love you too Dark." They kissed again but Daisuke pointed at them.

"Ewww. Lip locks!! Gro--" But Daisuke was silent from a pair of lips crashing into his own. Daisuke looked up to see Satoshi. He broke the kiss.

"Satoshi? How did you get here?" Satoshi shrugged.

"Argentine's sucky aim must have split Krad and I apart." They turned the movie back on and finished it with the results being Dark curled up next to Krad and hanging on to him for dear life and Daisuke in the same position as Dark only with Satoshi. While Satoshi and Krad were smirking.

And so Dark did not get murdered by Emiko, Krad and Dark got together and Dai and Satoshi got together,and Argentine went and got waffles from I-Hop.

Wow... I must be high or something anyways hope you liked it and if you did or didn't I want to hear all about it and you can tell me that by clicking the review button and writing me a review...Please? X3

(1) Yes, in case your wondering, I used that phrase from Fruits Baskets vol.3 Haru says it.

(2) I use the phrase fudge monkies a lot. XD

(3)That's how I felt about the movie. My friends thought it was super scary though. I dunno.

Anyways you know you want to review so just click the button and write one...Pretty Please?? X3


End file.
